hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule
The land of Greater Hyrule is the area in which the most of the game takes place in. The two other main places in the game is the Realm of Twilight and the Land of Subrosia. History "See Hyrule Historia for More" In the begining the Land of Greater Hyrule was created as the center of a new world made by the Three Golden Goddesses: Din (Power), Farore (Courage), and Nayru (Wishdom). During Hyrules creation the Druthulidi attempted to corrupt and conquer the new world, with Majora tampering and creating Terminia as a form of netherworld. this leads to the goddesses becoming enraged and used their newly created sages to kill them, this period became known as the Purging of the goddesses, despite the slaughter a handful of them survived and either fled to other worlds or hid within Hyrule itself. With the demons vanquished the goddesses left the world, they then entrusted the Wind Tribe and Sages with the gift of the Triforce. Geography Regions of Greater Hyrule * Plains of Ordona * Faron woods * Gerudo dessert * Lake Hylia * Hyrule field * Gohma swamps * Ikana canyon * Crescent Island * Death Mountain * Holodrum * Labrynna * Lake Jabun * Ordon Springs * Scorched fields * Faron rivers * Crab cove * Eastern desserts * Numerous islands * Horon plains * Old Blin Kingdoms (?) Current Nations of Greater Hyrule The Kingdom of Hyrule - Ordona Province - Lanayru Province The Gerudo (Kingdom/Tribe) The Gorons The Zora Dominion The Kokiri The Gohma The Blin Kingdoms The Darknut Legion - Zuna The Labrynna Regime - Tokay The Lizalfos The Fairies of Tarm The Lost Kingdom of Ikana The Deku Tribes The Zola The City-State Horon Huskus Remnants ''Former/Dead Nations of Greater Hyrule'' The Kingdom of Ikana- banished from Greater Hyrule by the Golden Godesses The Wind Tribe- ascended to the Heavens Lemanis's Gohma Empire- succeeded by the modern Gohma Demise's Blin Empire- succeeded by the Blin Kingdoms (Moblins) The Volvagian Empire- succeeded by the Gorons Hylia's Hyrule - succeeded by the modern Kingdom of Hyrule Gerudo Tribes- Unified into a single state Kokiri Bandits- killed by Kasuto Huskus Empire- Driven to near extinction by wars with the Gohma Non-Nation Powers of Greater Hyrule (Current and Past) The Sheikah Cadre The Dark Interloopers - A Sheikah splinter group lead by Bongo, is later executed, and the rest are banished through the Mirror of Twilight becoming People of Twilight Order of the Wizzrobe Stalfos Hordes The Gerus Native Species Great Races * Hylians, Sheikah, Ordonians, Gerudo, Horonians and Labrynnians(collectively humans but each race has its own unique characteristics) * Kokiri * Wind Tribe/Oocca * Zora * Human-Zora hybrids * Goron * Various Deku scrubs * Deku Trees * Deku Monkeys * Numerous reptilian species collectively called the Lizalfos * Moblins * Miniblins * Forest Blins * Bokoblins * Bulblins * Darknuts * Fokka * Zuna * Tokay * Volvagians * Keaton * Fairies??? * Wolfos * Huskus- virtually extinct * Wizzrobes * Gohma- created by Iemanis Lesser Races * Keese * Dodongos * Horses * Boars * Ordon goats * Hawks * Helmasaur * Hinox * Octoroks * Peahats * Skullwalltula- they have a special Gold variant * Deku Babas * Aruroda- and their adult version Moldaroch * Ampilus Crabs Foreign species: * Parella * Zola * Yooks * Druthulidi * Dragons * Oshunite * Spawn of the Druthulidi- e.g. Wrath Entities Category:Hyrule: Total War Category:Hyrule